Take Your Kook to Work Day
Emma falls for Lo's older brother, Ty, but can't get his attention. Prompted by Lo's advice in making him jealous, she brings a non-local to the Office. Now, everyone hates her. How will can she fix things? Summary The episode opens up with the gang surfing at The Office. Fin sees Ty and Emma tells her and Lo that she thinks there's more to him. Lo is disgusted by this and Fin tells Emma to stop daydreaming and go surf. However, Emma gets worked and fails to get Ty's attention. At the dining room, Lo isn't taking a liking to her job and doesn't do anything, causing Kelly to constantly yell at her. Lo, decides to come up with various plans to get out of work. Meanwhile, Emma is upset that Ty doesn't get her name right and feels unnoticed. Johnny comes along and tries to comfort her and attempts to ask her out to a movie, but Emma, not realizing that he asked her out, turns the offer down. Reef has been assigned to give surfing lessons to an old man name Mr. Grizzle. It doesn't go too well as he's getting a low guest evaluation mark and the fact that Mr. Grizzle complains a lot about youth these days. Later on, Emma meets Shep, who is camping in the park with his other friends. Emma decides to use him to make Ty jealous but only ends up making Johnny jealous. Emma decides to show Shep the way to the Office. However, the others are upset about this and refuses to talk to Emma after Shep hogged all the waves. The next morning, the gang goes to the Office only to find Shep and the rest of his friends there, with their tents set up and everything. Ripper, Lance, Ty, and Johnny arrive, wondering what a bunch of kooks doing at the office. Ty tries to get them to leave, but they refuse to. Everything was about to lead into a fight until Emma stopped them saying there's plenty of room at the beach to share. This doesn't go too well, however. Johnny's sand castle got ruined, Broseph's sandwich got stolen, Ty's video camera got busted, and lemonade was poured over on Fin's head. When everyone returned to the dorms, everyone refused to speak to Emma. She asks Ty if he was mad at her, only to respond that he was kind of disappointed. Lo's schemes in getting out of work continues, but she only ends up getting caught by Kelly. She was then finally forced to scrape the gum stuck underneath the tables and mop the kitchens. Later on, when Emma returns to her room, she finds out that her bed has been fish-headed and her locker is filled with squid. She decides to scare Shep and his friends out of the Office. It fails, however, and that night, Emma phones her mom saying she ruined everything. Johnny hears this and feels upset. Reef is still giving surf lessons to Mr. Grizzle. Mr. Grizzle succeeds in surfing but then falls off his board. Reef jumps into the ocean to get Mr. Grizzle and realizes he's not breathing. He then resorts to CPR. Johnny arrives with first aid and everything, but Mr. Grizzle finally awakens. He asks the two how he could repay them both. Johnny then comes up with the idea of bringing Mr. Grizzle to the Office by boat. When Mr. Grizzle arrives at the Office, he complains about how there are young punks everywhere. He then somehow loses his swimming trunks, which scares off Shep and his friends for good. Emma realizing what Johnny has done, thanks him, saying he's such a good friend and that she doesn't have to worry about Ty hating her. Johnny feels disappointed by this. The episode ends with Mr. Grizzle asking Johnny where his swimming trunks were. Johnny screams in horror shouting, "My eyes!" Trivia *Ty is the AV club president and has an obsession with recording surf videos. He wants to make a career out of it. * The dining room of the hotel has a white parrot.